Uncommon Savior
by St0rybr00ke
Summary: Baelfire is an immigrant in the 1930's. He immigrated over to New York after being abandoned by his father. Left with no money and no home, Bae is left homeless out on the streets. However, an uncommon savior comes along in the form of Irish gangster, Killian Jones, who decides to take the homeless boy under his wing. Written for anon on Tumblr. Hookfire!AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt: Prohibition AU! where Killian is a gangster and Baelfire is a homeless immigrant who Killian takes under his wing.**_

_**Summary: Baelfire is an immigrant in the 1930's. He immigrated over to New York after being abandoned by his father. Left with no money and no home, Bae is left homeless out on the streets. However, an uncommon savior comes along in the form of Irish gangster, Killian Jones, who decides to take the homeless boy under his wing. **_

_**WARNING: THIS IS **_**HOOKFIRE****_. THAT MEANS YOUNGER BAELFIRE/KILLIAN JONES LIKE ROMANTIC, YOU GOT THAT? IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT, BECAUSE I DO NOT CARE ABOUT FLAMES SAYING I'M GLORIFYING PEDOPHILIA, AND IF YOU DO FLAME ME, I WILL JUST TELL YOU TO FUCK_****_OFF._**

* * *

The streets of New York were almost always busy. Even at times in the dead of night, there was almost always someone out and about. During the day it was even busier. Such as today. One could barely even move through the jam packed streets. The sounds all melded into a jumble; horns honking, store doors opening conversations, they all melded together into one deafening, cacophonous sound. It was a sound that Baelfire Gold woke up to every morning since he'd come to New York. Today was no different. His chocolatey brown eyes flickered open to see small tendrils of sunlight tiptoeing their way onto their face and pulling him out of the deep realm of sleep. He reached up and wiped the sleep out of his tired eyes and stretched his arms out before he stiffly got to his feet. He'd been homeless ever since coming to America, finding shelter in a dark alley. He often had to move around though, as the anti-immigration gangs made it difficult to stay in one place for too long. He reached over and grasped his hat, pulling it off of the ground and dusting the dirt off of it. This didn't do very much, seeing as it was more dirt than fabric by now. He didn't pay any mind to it however, as he was used to all the dirt now. His clothes were frayed and torn, dirt stains all over them. His face was dirty as well. Hell, there wasn't really anywhere on him that wasn't dirty. That was just the way things were now.

Baelfire moved quickly through the streets, his dark eyes scanning the crowd for someone to pickpocket. He hadn't eaten in days, and he felt like he was about to collapse in the hot, New York sun. He kept the brim of his hat low as he looked for someone wealthy looking that he could steal from. His watchful eyes were drawn to a small group of men talking in low voices on a street corner. Just from here, Bae could see a bright gold watch on one of the men's arm and could easily tell that there was a wallet in his clean jacket pocket. He bit his chapped lip and showed a bit of hesitation before it vanished and all that was left was determination. He could do it. He had to if he wanted to eat. He started to walk slowly down the sidewalk towards them, taking care not to draw a lot of attention towards himself. He couldn't discern what they were talking about, but he smelled the cigarette smoke that one of the men was smoking. He didn't slow down as he purposely slammed into the man with the watch. He heard a loud curse and the man turned around. "What the bloody hell?" he snapped before he saw Bae.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Bae apologized hastily. While the man was distracted, Bae had snatched his wallet and his watch and shoved them in his own pocket. The man frowned at him before he dusted off his expensive looking jacket.

"Just watch where you're going next time." he said sharply, his sea blue eyes flickering over Bae for a moment before he turned back to his friends. Bae started quickly down the street when he suddenly heard the same voice behind him. "Hey you, stop! You have my wallet!" the man called. Bae looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening slightly before he broke out into a run.

"Stop that boy, he's a thief!" Bae heard a different voice call from behind him and knew that they were following at him. Bae split away from the crowd and towards emptier streets. He ran as fast as he could, taking a few turns to try and throw them off his trail. It wasn't any use though. They were older and faster than him. The next thing he knew, somebody had grabbed his collar and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, let me go!" Bae shouted, pushing and shoving at the one holding onto his collar and dragging him along. He had been one of the man with the watch's friends. Speaking of him, Bae saw him appear around the corner, a frown on his handsome face. He looked rather young, mid thirties perhaps? He had the brightest, most piercing blue eyes that Baelfire had ever seen. His suit was clean as ever, and he adjusted the cuffs as Bae was pulled over to him. Before Bae could even get a word of protest out, the man cut him off.

"I don't really care that you took my wallet, lad, but I would like my watch back." he had a very heavy Irish accent. Bae narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Can't you just buy another one? You obviously have money." he said coldly. Why couldn't he just cut him a break? The man grinned, revealing bright white teeth.

"Well, yes, I do have money, but I would still like my watch back. Family heirloom, you see, and it would be a disaster to lose it." he explained. Bae frowned at him before he glanced over his shoulder at the man who had a rough hold on his collar.

"If I do, will your goon let me go?" Bae huffed as he squirmed a bit to try and get away from him. The man nodded before he held out his hand towards Bae. Bae glowered at him as he reached into his grubby pocket and pulled the watch out, placing it in his hand. The man looked pleased to have his watch back and nodded at his friend holding Bae. Bae's collar was let go of and he shot the man's friend a glare as he adjusted his jacket.

"Where're your parents, lad?" the man suddenly asked, gaining Baelfire's attention. Bae could feel the man's sharp eyes looking him over and his cheeks tinted a light shade of red from embarrassment.

"My mother's dead. My father abandoned me. He's a coward." Bae's voice came out short and upset as he responded, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting into a defensive position. He was confused when he saw a strange flicker in the man's eyes, as if he knew what Bae was talking about.

"What's your name, boy?" he demanded after a moment. Bae was instantly on edge and suspicious.

"I don't have to tell you anything." he said defensively. The man smiled a dangerous smile that even had Bae worried. He raised his brows and crossed his arms, laughing.

"Quite the hero, aren't you?" he said mockingly. "I don't like to repeat myself, so tell me, boy, what. is. your. name?" there was a dark flicker of something almost dangerous in his eyes that made Bae's heart skip a beat and swallow hard. He forced himself to look the man in the eye before he answered.

"Baelfire." he replied, his voice short, sharp, and cold. There was another strange little flicker in his eyes before he nodded.

"Where are you staying?" he inquired. Bae clenched his jaw and didn't reply for a moment.

"I don't have anywhere to stay..." he muttered, his eyes glued to the ground. There was silence for a long minute before the man cleared his throat and Bae looked up at him.

"How about you come with me? I'm sure that we can make some sort of arrangement." he said offhandedly. Bae furrowed his brow, but he didn't get to ask too many questions before the man turned and started to walk away, beckoning for Bae to follow after him. Bae was frozen for a moment before he darted after him, moving quickly to keep up with him.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" he asked with a confused expression. The man looked over at him and gave him another charming smile.

"Killian. Killian Jones.

* * *

A/N: Alriiiiight the first chapter is done, but I think I'm gonna continue it. Please no flames because if you flame me you are in for a nasty response.


	2. Chapter 2

Baelfire frowned at Killian as he walked beside the older man. "Why should I trust you?" he demanded after a moment. Killian looked over at him and smirked smugly.

"Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" he inquired in his smooth Irish accent. "Hell, you've given me a reason not to trust you, but I'm helping you, aren't I?" he pointed out to the boy. Baelfire opened his mouth to argue, but he realized Killian's point and shut his mouth.

"Why are you helping me?" Bae asked suddenly. Even his own father had abandoned him, chosen a life of power over his own flesh and blood. Why would some total stranger try and help him?

"Well I can't just leave a boy out on the streets in good conscience, can I?" his tone sounded a bit mocking and made Baelfire think he had an ulterior motive. But Bae couldn't deny help. It was enough to be out on the street, not to mention the anti-immigration gangs. Somewhere to stay would be a definite plus, what with the bitterly cold New York winter coming.

Killian placed his hand on Bae's back to stop him. "Right here." he said simply as he gestured towards a town house. Bae hesitated for a moment before he followed Killian up the steps. He remained silent as Killian unlocked the door and let Bae in. Baelfire slowly entered the house and looked around. Killian seemed pretty well off. His house was well furnished, but there were few personal touches. No pictures, nothing. He heard Killian shut the door behind him and he turned to face him. "Do you live by yourself?" he asked. Kilian shrugged as he took his neatly pressed suit jacket off and loosened his tie

"Aye, but I occasionally have...business partners over." he replied simply. Bae looked around for another moment before back at Killian.

"So what do I do?" the older man smiled faintly at the question as he unbuttoned the small red button that was on either sleeve cuff before he moved to the living room that was adjoined to the foyer.

"Well I need someone to take things to and from my business associates." Killian explained. Baelfire gave him an incredulous look.

"You want me to work for you?"

"Well there's a room and pay in it for you if you agree." Bae furrowed his brow at Killian's offer. The promise of a warm bed and shelter from the coming winter that was constantly on Bae's mind definitely sounded promising. He hesitated, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Alright, I'll do it." he said begrudgingly. Killian's lips twitched up into a pleased smirk.

"Good, I assume you don't go to school?" he asked. Baelfire shook his head, his dark brown curls falling in his eyes as he did.

"I went to school back at home, but I haven't since I got here." Bae said as he fidgeted with his hat. Killian gestured to the armchair near him. Bae took a seat and relaxed the tiniest bit. Killian didn't seem _too_ bad.

"Well I'll see what I can do about school. Where are you from, boy?" he asked, seemingly interested in Bae, though he did occasionally glance towards the door as if he were expecting company.

"I'm from Scotland." Bae was starting to warm up to Killian, but he kept his answers simple. Killian raised his brow when he heard Bae's answer.

"Scotland, you say? Visited there once or twice..." he murmured, Bae missing the flash of nostalgia in his bright blue eyes. "You don't sound like it." Killian commented after a moment. Baelfire just shrugged.

"My mother was American. She was usually the one around." he explained. Killian nodded and was silent for a moment before his piercing eyes stared into Bae.

"Your mother, you said she was dead... What happened to her?" he asked quietly. Baelfire noticed a strange flicker of darkness in his eyes, but he didn't ask.

"She was murdered by a traveler." he replied shortly. He looked and because of that, he missed the look of utter rage that appeared on Killian's face. By the time he looked back up, it was gone. Killian looked ready to say something else, but there was a loud knock at the door. Killian sighed and stood up, as did Bae.

"Why don't you head upstairs and wash up while I take of business? Bathroom's first door on the left." Killian informed him, gesturing towards the staircase as he headed for the door. Baelfire nodded and walked towards the stairs. His foot had barely touched the first step when he heard Killian behind him.

"Welcome aboard, m'boy. Looking forward to having you here." Killian said with a dangerous smirk.

A/N: Okay so it was a rather short chapter, but the next will be longer. Please give me some ideas on what you think should happen next! Reviews would also be awesome.

Also, I chose Scotland for Bae's homeland because of Robert Carlyle's accent, and I'm pretty sure that Milah sounded American. Even so, it's an AU xD


End file.
